Episode 2-38
Leez needs to get her transcendental value measured, but it requires her to use a transcendental skill since only Riche has the newer model measuring machine which does not require using a skill. Asha realizes that there is one way to make Leez use a skill, and Leez agrees to it. Asha instructs Yuta to stay behind. In the testing area, she instructs Leez to place her hand on the measuring device without switching on her bracelet, and proceeds to slice her head in half with bhavati marut, triggering the Self-Regeneration transcendental from the Golden Knight. Leez's total score is 5740, which gives her the highest overall score. When Leez has mostly regenerated, she is outraged that Asha would do that as though it were nothing. Asha tells her to stop whining, claiming that it is for the sake of the test. Upon seeing Leez's downcast expression, she claims that she will never truly intend to harm her. Leez notes that Asha does not look her in the eye, but smiles and pretends to be okay. After subtracting the boost from the bracelet, Leez's transcendental value is 4240, a surprisingly high value. With this, she displaces Ran as highest scorer overall. The group hears an announcement for the six highest-scorers to draw the Sword first. The six highest scorers are Leez, Ran, Zard Blain, Clari Utas, Parr Hael, and a sixth person. Zard thinks that Leez reminds him of Rao Leez, but Clari dismisses the possibility. Each candidate only has five minutes. Leez enters first, and heads towards the Sword of Return. At that moment, Sagara steps onto the sword. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted April 22, 2013): ** (Sword thumbnail): You've been waiting for this for so long. Now they've finally reached the destination they've been striving for since Ep.42! It took such a long time, so people forgot that the main character's goal was to draw the sword... ** (Leez's exaggerated grin): The main character is laughing comfortably because she has no idea what's about to happen next. She knows about the bracelet's powers, but she didn't expect that Asha would do that! ** The transcendental attacks of the bracelet, like with magic attacks, are not effective when one touches the measuring equipment, which can only measure the value. As with the regeneration transcendental Leez used today, even if it's not an attack, there's a value regardless. The Chaos barrier interferes with the transcendental attacks of the bracelet. It'll be explained later in the chapter...but she can still use them (it doesn't mean they can't be triggered at all). ** (Yuta watching Leez eat noodles): The reason Yuta always has milk whenever he's drinking something is not because he likes milk like Taksaka. It's the only thing he can drink that his body won't reject... ** (Ran and Leez inside the waiting area): This scene, as well as the one with Leez walking alone, were the most difficult to draw this episode. It's a good thing that the building wasn't colorful, but a solid color. + The new character profiles (Zard, Clari, and Parr) will be introduced later! * Ran mentions that Riche Seiran has the newer model of the device to measure transcendentals. It's the one she used on Leez's group early in Season 2. * Asha probably told Yuta not to follow them so that he won't nullify her spell against Leez. * The device measured a transcendental value of 4240 (after adjusting for the Golden Knight). Thus, it appears that the value of 17860 measured by Riche did not belong to Leez. The device used at the Test of the Sword measures up to five digits (as shown by the starting value of 00000), so this isn't a mistaken number, like when Asha had her divine affinity measured. * Leez noticed that Asha couldn't look her in the eye when Asha said that she will never truly intend to harm her. This means that Leez must have deduced that Asha was lying to her. * Ran says that his divine affinity "isn't that high." According to his magic exam score, it's 988. * The silhouettes of Zard Blain, Clari Utas, Parr Hael, and the fourth candidate in the room were all shown early in Season 2. Zard Blain was first shown as a silhouette in Season 1, when God Kubera told Leez about the Priest of Earth. * Both Zard Blain and Clari Utas knew Rao Leez. Rao Leez's autobiography in Ep.1 hinted that he belonged to the Kalibloom Fighters Guild, so the other fighters from this guild should know him. * Parr is blushing at the strong and handsome Yaksha quarter. The one with a half phobia. And who completely forgot about her. Ouch. * In the first test, the crowd mentions a Yaksha half who scored 70. They are probably talking about Parr. * Ran reveals for the first time that he's uneasy about calling Leez by her name, probably because it reminds him of Rao Leez, whom he used to idolize. This is confirmed later in the series. It is also possible that Leez dislikes being called "Chickie" because her village was destroyed by a bird-form sura (unconfirmed for now). References